The Hardest Part Of This Is Leaving You
by RobotOrel213
Summary: Orel must now collect 1000 vials of blood from 100 allies to bring Christina back. Will he be able to do it? Sequel to Tale of Two NetworksRated M for dark themes and strong violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

The Hardest Part of This Is Leaving You

Chapter 1: The Cold November Rain

Note: This story takes place two years after A Tale of Two Networks. Be warned: Unlike the last story, this one will have NO humor in it.

I do not own anything here. adult swim Moral Orel, or Bleach.

It was a cold, rainy day in the adult swim cemetery. There were no sounds outside, except for the occasional rumble of thunder. There was nothing noteworthy to see out there, except for the occasional flash of lightning, and a figure dressed in a black rain poncho kneeling in front of an old, worn out gravestone. The engraved words on the gravestone read "Christina Posabule: May God rests her soul. July 2nd 1993 – May 27th, 2007". The cloaked figure seemed to be praying, as his hands were together, and he was chanting strange words. He then reached under his poncho, and pulled out what seemed to look like a vial of blood. He dipped his thumb in the vial, and fingerprinted the gravestone with its contents.

"By the power of the great dark lord, I resurrect you, CHRISTINA POSABULE!" said the figure. The wind around the gravestone began to howl. The rain clouds began to turn dark, first gray, then black. A being began to rise from the ground. "Stop right there!" said a person, who just seemed to enter the cemetery. It was Byakuya Kuchiki, a person who had claimed wide acclaim in the Adult Swim army. "So, you survived", said the figure. The wind began to swirl more. "You will NOT get away this time!" said Byakuya. "You saw my power last time, but I guess another demonstration is in order". The cloaked figure then threw the poncho aside. He was wearing tattered clothes, had scars all over his arms and legs, and had greyed, dried out hair.

The wind was now howling very loud. "You will not be spared this time", said the person. "This time, I will not go easy on you, OREL!" said Byakuya. Orel pulled out a sword from under the poncho that he threw aside. The sword then flashed red. Orel began to form an evil smile on his face. "I guess you'll just have to die for getting in between me and my dream!" Orel screamed. He then lunged at Byakuya with a very twisted look on his face. Byakuya pulled out the Senbon Zakura and it flashed purple. He was very close in dodging Orel's attack. Orel slashed at him a few more times, and one of the slashes was able to connect with the wound that almost killed Byakuya in their last fight. Blood started to pour out of Byakuya's clothes. Orel then took another lunge; this time with so much intensity that it sent Byakuya flying.

Byakuya flew into a huge gravestone and got himself pierced by a couple of bone shards. "I guess this really is the end…" Byakuya smirked. "You're damn right! Now, for coming in between me and my dream, you will PERISH!" Orel then swung his sword at Byakuya. Byakuya couldn't dodge it this time. He was killed. "Now, before this pathetic excuse for a distraction came along, where were we? Oh, yeah. In Signum DIABOLI!"

The being that paused when Odin came fully arose from the ground. "I hope you haven't forgotten about our little deal" said Orel. The creature spoke. "No, quite the contrary. I was actually looking forward to this deal for some time. You got the requirements?" "Yep. 1000 Vials of blood from my closest Allies and Friends. And I didn't know if killing them was a requirement, but I didn't take any chances. You see that person over there? He was my final score, but I don't even know if he was even worth killing." "It wasn't a requirement, but you did do well", said the creature. "Very well, I shall bring back your long, lost lover."

There was an explosion of gold dust. A figure stepped out of the dust. "Christina!" said Orel, obviously happy to see his love again. "Orel!" said Christina, happy as well. They embraced. "It's so good to see you!" said Christina. "Good to see you too, Christina. Now what should we do tonight? I know! Let's go Ballroom Dancing!" said Orel. "Okay!" said Christina. The two of them took each-other's hand and started skipping. Then they kissed.

_Later that evening…_

You know how they say before you die your life flashes before your eyes? Well, Orel and Christina went ballroom dancing, and in the middle of it, the doors banged open, and a terribly wounded Frylock came in. He pulled out a shotgun. "Orel Puppington." he started. "For crimes that have been committed against the Adult Swim community, I hereby sentence you to immediate execution". Frylock then fired two shots out of the gun. The two shots hit Orel and Christina. Christina died instantly, but Orel was alive, and, while bleeding on the floor, paused for a moment. "What did I do to deserve this?" Orel asked himself. "Was all that I worked for just for this moment? The moment of my death, was that my reward?" He then reflected on all the things that got him to that point…


	2. Chapter 2: Bring Em Hell, Kid

The Hardest Part of This Is Leaving You

Chapter 2: Bring Them Hell, Kid.

Still no humor…: I

There they were. They were at the funeral for Christina. People were walking up to the casket, giving their condolences to Orel, and then just leaving. After a while of that cycle repeating itself, Orel was the only one left in the room. He then walked up to the casket. "She looks so peaceful", he said to himself. He stood there, staring at her cold, lifeless face. She was smiling. Then, Orel closed his eyes and began to pray. "Can you hear me?" He started to sob. "Are you near me?" Tears were coming to his eyes. "Please, my love". He felt a teardrop on this cheek. "Don't leave me, I need to see you again. By any means" Orel finished. He then felt a weird sensation at his feet. He looked down, and saw, inch by inch, his body was being consumed by darkness. "What the hell is going on?" said Orel. He couldn't take it anymore, and let himself be enveloped by the darkness…

Orel was laying on the ground. "Huh? What? WHERE THE HELL AM I!" He looked around, and saw nothing but blackness, but he was standing on something. He glanced down. He saw an intricate design, that showed a very strange sign. "What's going on here?" He then felt a sharp pain in his right wrist. His left wrist also felt the same sensation. His ankles followed suit. A creature then popped up from the ground. "Who are you?" said Orel. He tried to run, but for some reason he couldn't move his arms or legs. "Who I am is definitely none of your concern, now if you want your lover back, you will listen to me", said the creature. "You… you can bring Christina back?" "Yes, I can, but you've got to do something for me in return. You must get the blood of 1000 of your closest friends and allies. If you can do that, I'll bring her back." 

"Wait a minute" started Orel. "Where will you be during all of this, and how long do you think this is going to take me to do?" The creature spoke again. "I will arrive when you have fingerprinted one fingerprint some of the blood from each victim onto the girl in question's tombstone. Also, it should take you about two years. Now, do you have anymore questions?" "No, now, will you return me to the human world?" "Yes. Now, when you have all the blood prints on the gravestone, say the words 'In Signum Diaboli' okay?" "Yes, fine. Now return me to the human world so I can get started, okay?" "Fine, I will return you to the human world now". Orel regained control of his body, and then, the same swirling darkness started to lap at his heels again and he was returned to the human world.

_Three days later…_

Orel was standing in front of Christina's tombstone. "Don't worry, Christina… I will bring you back to life. All I have to do is kill people." Then, he kissed the tombstone and set off to start his mission. His first targets were going to be Eureka and Renton, who were going to be wed at the nearby Johnson Hotel and Suite. He already had an invitation to the party, which he got in his mailbox the other day. He just had to think of a way to kill them, seeing as his sword broke during the same battle that Christina died in. After a few minutes of pondering that, he came to a conclusion: Cyanide Poisoning. At the reception, he would make sure everyone was drunk and was fully incapable of stopping him. He would then sneak over to the cake, and inject each layer, the top, the middle, and the bottom, with Cyanide from a syringe. That would not only kill Renton and Eureka, but also everyone else in the room as well. That would bump 20 people off of the list. 

He went to the doctor's office, he snuck in while the doctor was on break, he stole a syringe and three vials of cyanide, and began to make his way to the wedding. This was going to be one event that the adult swim headquarters and all of the higher ups would never forget, as a bunch of famous stars in the programming block will be killed in just a few more hours.

So, how do you all like it? I know this chapter was at a slower pace, but in the next few chapters, things will pick up faster.


End file.
